


Kindest Hearts.

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindest Hearts.

"The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain..."

John hates the crack in Katie's voice and moves instantly to pull her into his arms, sensing emotions bubbling over, her breath catches slightly, then she breaks, painfully fast. She is so strong but certain things do hit home and she does cry, she is only human and he is always always there to help her through. Her head nestles into his shoulder as she cries, his instinct to run a hand through her hair, let her know he's here, overrules everything and he smiles at the slight catch in her breath, her sigh soft but slightly less saddened and hurting. 

"Well, no wonder you always seem to be so gorgeous, my gentle-hearted wife."

She sighs again, then looks up, eyes watering slightly. 

"Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"Of what? Watching my darling wife cry? Yes... Of watching you care, so deeply and feel so much? Never."

She smiles slightly. 

"You don't think..."

"I love you. All of you. Especially that gentle heart you have."


End file.
